


Midnight Cuddles

by kunc0re



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan Is Too Hard On Himself, Bang Chan Needs A Hug, Bang Chan is a Mess, Chan Please Don't Read this, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I Swear This Is A Fluff, I give up, M/M, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Minchan best ship, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, i cannot tag for gods sake, is this even a fluff, just read the fic pls, short but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunc0re/pseuds/kunc0re
Summary: this was horribly formatted and i do not have a single clue why i wrote this but yeah don't kill me please
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 78





	Midnight Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> this was horribly formatted and i do not have a single clue why i wrote this but yeah don't kill me please

_Click Click Click_

Those sounds came from Chan's laptop, his fingers furiously jabbing at the keyboard while grunting out of frustration. "This stupid device isn't cooperating!" He yelled, furrowing eyebrows before clasping his hoodie-covered head with his hands, sighing in misery. 

Lately, Chan felt like everything was out of place. Sometimes his trusty laptop would shut down on him randomly, resulting in losing the work which he spent countless hours producing. Chan shook his torso violently and mumbled something incoherently as he tried to count how many times that tragedy has happened.

Just thinking about his terrible luck made Chan's head hurt. He clutched the top of his head, his fingers pressing gently on the fabric of his favourite black hoodie. The weight of his hands pulled his head down to face his lap, where his black polar fleece sweatpants softly hugged his tired legs.

Suddenly, the dam that held all his emotions together collapsed. Tears quickly sprang to Chan's eyes, streaming down his face perpetually. As soon as the liquid came rushing out his eyes, they slid down his freckle-covered face and his soft skin soaked the tears up hungrily.

As both the leader of the group and a well-known idol, he always forbade himself from showing his true emotions. But over a long period, Chan felt like he was suffocating from always keeping his feelings bottled up. "You have to stay strong for both the other members of Stray Kids and STAY," he would say while pointing to himself in the mirror, "don't let them down."

Chan hated himself for not being perfect. Although he tried his hardest to prevent his tears from showing when he was in utmost pain, the other members have caught him letting out his raw emotions in the practice room when he _thought_ he was all by himself.

The rest of Stray Kids harmlessly joked about him crying all alone because he was shy, but Chan didn't feel the same way. It hurt him deeply that he was failing to be a good role model for the kids, but the others didn't seem to quite understand.

Although Chan was older than Felix; whom he named his soulmate, he looked up to the little one dearly. Felix always seemed so happy and bright, like a ball of sunshine. Felix Sunshine was the name STAY called Felix, and recalling the wholesome nickname brought a warm smile to Chan's face.

He wished he could be as heartwarming and energizing as Felix. To Chan, the freckled boy was his definition of perfect. Sometimes he would even feel like he wasn't good enough to be in the same group as Felix.

-

He brought both of his sweater paws up to his bloodshot and swollen eyes, slowly wiping his tears with the fabric, just like a small kitten. A sniffle slipped out of Chan and he gasped at how loud it was before pursing his lips after realizing his gasp was even louder. Chan pouted and sighed gloomily, staring at the wooden floor that lay beneath him.

All was silent except for a gentle tapping sound which came from Chan's fingers, which were flicking at the desk in front of him. After a couple of impatient flicks, he slouched back against his chair in defeat and closed his eyes, hungry for sleep. As soon as he let his eyelids droop, Chan heard a gentle scraping sound coming from the door of his studio.

The door creaked open and Chan could hear soft footsteps gliding towards him, careful to not disturb the other members who were sleeping well. He felt a pair of warm hands rest themselves on his shoulders before patting him gently to ease his worries. The owner of the hands slid closer to Chan, their comforting and familiar scent floating around him. Their head accompanied with their fluffy dark brown hair nudged Chan's neck in a lovingly way, making him gradually relax.

"Hyung, let's cuddle," an oddly familiar voice whispered, their arms beginning to wrap around the leader's waist. Chan looked up and was met with a pair of caring eyes that held stars in them, despite the room being so dark. "M-Minho?" Chan asked with a tired yet confused expression.

"Yes, that's me," Minho answered with the biggest grin. "Why are you here?" Chan asked with a worried look spread out on his face. The leader always put the other members in front of him, even when he was desperate for help. "You should be sleeping, you have a long day ahead of you," Chan said in the politest way possible, knowing that the boy standing before him had a sensitive personality and he the last thing he wanted to do was to upset him.

"Channie-Hyung, it's okay," Minho said with a reassuring smile while ruffling Chan's curly dark hair, "Hyung is more important than everything else. My tasks can wait." Hearing those comforting words come out of his mouth made Chan's ears turn red in an instant. Minho giggled and pointed out how flustered the boy was and continued to comfort him.

The younger boy tugged on the older one's arm and motioned for him to come over to the bed with him. Chan looked up at him and cocked his head to the left in confusion but he was too tired to argue.

The two slipped into bed together, their warm bodies brushing against each other before the boys turned into a giggling mess. Minho peered over Chan and peppered kisses over him in a pattern, following the older one's constellation-like freckles. Each time his delicate lips made contact with Chan's skin, he made a small smooching sound and giggled uncontrollably after.

Chan wrapped both of his arms around Minho's torso and pulled him close to his body, inhaling his dear scent. He gently squeezed his upper body and nuzzled him with the side of his head. The two of them pulled each other face to face, all silent except for their hearts beating in sync.

The two boys stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, then Minho took the first move and leaned towards Chan's face, pressing his nose gently against his.

"Boop!" Minho exclaimed with a happy pout. Seeing him so energetic and like a bundle of joy made Chan's heart skip a million beats. His hands trembling from seeing such an adorable sight, Chan reached out and cupped Minho's cheeks, his fingers supporting the weight of his delicate head.

Even though it was nearly 1 a.m, Minho looked like the embodiment of happiness and energy. His eyes twinkled with stars every time he made eye contact with Chan, and he couldn't hold back a flustered giggle whenever the other boy wholeheartedly smiled, his crescent moon shaped dimples surfacing on his cheeks.

Minho combed Chan's hair slowly, his fingers running through the maze of the boy's curls. The freckled boy's eyelids fluttered as his drowsiness began to overtake him. The other boy let a relieved smile spread out on his face before closing his eyes, finally sleeping in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing else to say other than i tried


End file.
